Leaving Scars
by itsdramionehun
Summary: 'I can't do this anymore Hermione' Draco spoke tears falling from his eyes  'Draco please, I love you' she took a step towards him  'I love you to thats why I have to do this.' he said taking a step away  She looked down as he whispered.   'Obliviate'
1. Chapter 1

You'll notice that some characters that are dead are in this it's because I didn't really like that they died for example Cedric is in it and is quite a main because I think he was a good character.

**It's a new year.**

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat there with Blaise by his side them having an intimate discussion on people who have changed drastically in the past year. Hermione Granger was in this conversation.

''Grangers still a mudblood but I'd love a go on that'' Blaise said with such enthusiasm.

''Yes Blaise try not to get to excited over Granger who has erm grown a – how to say this?'' he said his mind going through how Hermione's boy like figure had developed into a curvy sedutive body.

''Some Terrific Tits? Or an Amazing Arse? You choose they're both magnificent.'' He said grabbing Draco's attention, a laughing at the fact he'd used alliteration which for Blaise was quite good.

Sometimes Blaisé could sound like such an hmm how to put it... dickhead. Draco had always thought Hermione was attractive even as a child she had something about her that intrigued him maybe it was the authority she had about herself instead of throwing her at him like most other girls do, she seemed like a challenge and that's what he liked.

''Yes I guess you could say that as a lack for another expression. But I agree, it feels as if blood status doesn't seem to matter anymore I mean she deserves someone who knows what they're doing in the bedroom to de-flower such a beautiful rose, not that prick Weasly she could do so much better than him.''

Blaise noticed Draco seemed to be a little to interested in Hermione. That's when the idea hit him Granger could be a challenge for them both.

''I have an idea... How about we both battle it out for Hermione the Gryffindor Princess, It could be a conquest a challenge to claim the best price of all, Hermione Grangers virginity.'' Blaise chuckled.

Draco's attention went from Hermione's curves to Blaise's last statement, Hermione's virginity hmm that sounded nice to him he was sure everything was 'in check' down there. But could he really do that to her?

''I don't know Blaise.'' He said considering the idea.

''Oh you scared you'd lose'' he said mocking Draco.

''No I thought that taking her virginity would be too easy! Let's make this more interesting the person who gets her to fall in love with them wins but taking her virginity can fit in there somehow, Unless your chicken!'' he said making a chicken noise at Blaise.

''You're on!'' he said and stuck his hand out for Draco to shake.

Draco took his hand and shook it.

''So what's the prize?'' Draco said.

''If I win you have to hmm'' Blaise said trying to think of something that would work to his favour.

''I've got it, you have to give you house elf a piece of clothing.'' He said smiling as Draco couldn't do anything for himself so this would be a sacrifice.

Draco was wondering if this was such a good idea what if granger wouldn't fall in love with him like most girls he didn't want to lose his house elf imagine what his father would say.

''You're going to eat your words, but if I win you have to give me the family stone your father passed down to you.'' He said knowing how much this meant to him but in reality he didn't need a reward she would be the prize.

''Deal.'' Blaise said.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione walked into the school she'd noticed that this year many boys that didn't speak to her before like for example Cedric Digorry and all of his friends were saying hello to her

''Hey Hermione.'' Cedric said completely ignoring Harry and Ron next to her.

''Hello Cedric how was your summer?'' she asked not wanting to be rude.

''Yeah it was great just you know chilling how was yours?'' he said making suggestible eye contact.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ron stepping closer to her making out as if she was his but she was welcome to anyone even if he was what 3 year older than her?

''It was good, just hung out with Harry and Ron really and practised spells.'' She said smiling and wiping a piece of hair behind her ear and looking at the floor.

There was no denying Cedric was handsome he was hair that grew slightly golden when the sun hit it and beautiful enchanting blue eyes that had a certain sparkle to them.

''I'm glad, well I'll see you around?'' he said turning and walking away.

''Cya later Cedric.'' She said holding her books to her chest.

''You're in there mate'' she heard a fellow huffelpuff mention to him and he walked off laughing with his mates.

Ron and Harry just looked at her for a while it's like they didn't know what to say.

''You got something you want to say to me?'' She said raising her eyebrow.

''What was that all about?'' Harry said to her also raising his eyebrows.

''Nothing just conversation, what am I not allowed to talk to boys without your consent Harry? What do you have to say Ron?'' she said tuning to face him.

''N-N-Nothing, just do you like Cedric now?'' Ron said with a glum and vacant expression on his face.

''No! Honestly Ron I small talks a boy who's not you or Harry or you and you think I like them? Ughh Boys'' she said walking off to meet up with Luna.

''Hey Luna wait up'' she yelled.

Luna was walking hand in hand with Neville this was something completely new to her they both turned and smiled at her.

''Hey guys'' she said.

''Hello Hermione'' they said in unison and looked at each other smiling a giggling.

''How was your summer?'' she asked exchanging an awkward look with Draco.

Draco had defiantly got better looking over the summer holidays his beautiful radiant platinum blonde hair was flicked back into a quiff of some sort. And his slivery green eyes as piercing as the sun there was no doubt Draco was beautiful but he'd changed instead of glaring at her with hatred in his eyes he seemed to smile at her it was an odd feeling she got inside her like she had butterflies in her stomach it felt weird so she decided to carry on the day ignoring that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so i've been away camping for the last three days and had alot of time to write so i'm going to begin with this chapter was fun to write and i just want to thank you all for reading oh and review!

**Draco's POV**

He was up all night trying to think of a way to speak to Hermione without causing a suspicion he couldn't be to obvious just needed to speak to her at least once. His alarm finally went off we sat up looked across the room and his eyes met with Blaise's who seemed to have had a lot of sleep, which made him nervous he may have already had a game plan unlike himself. _'Right i'll just wing it'_ he thought to himself. He began getting dressed choose an understated black blazer, black shirt and black straight legged trousers. He grabbed his hair gel and began combing it into its usual position.

''Potions first'' Blaise said to Draco.

''Ah yes, and guess who it's with'' Draco spoke.

''Slughorn, I know he's ridiculous let's just hope for the best hey—'' Blaise said with a tone to his voice.

''No Blaise you Idiot! Granger's in it'' he said casting a wink Blaise's way.

''Ah yeah, how could I forget'' he said laughing with Draco.

They walked towards the door and towards the great hall and that when he said and hear Hermione flirting with Cedric Diggory. He'd despised him since he saw him at the world cup a couple of summers ago. A very unusual and somewhat alien feeling came to him why was she speaking to him he was a weird boy and obviously only interested in her because she's suddenly got some pretty amazing assets.

''Looks like we're not the only ones after Granger this year'' Blaise whispered as they walked past.

''Look let's just get some breakfast in us before we talk about that it's too early'' he said letting out a yawn.

''Someone's a little green with jealousy'' Blaise said.

He walked over Slytherin table and studied the faces sat there—Pansy she looked over and caught sight of Draco and stood to attention playing with her hair, Crabbe who was eating as perusual and also Goyle who was doing quite the opposite by trying to chat up Pansy who was not paying any attention. They settled on a slice of toast with a poached egg on top for breakfast he tried to get Hermione and Cedric Diggory out of his head but nothing seemed to get it out of his head.

''So you coming to Potions Draco you could walk me you know'' Pansy said casting a flirtatious look his way.

''Blaise you coming?'' he asked his best friend obviously not wanting to be alone with Pansy.

''Yeah mate let me just finish up'' he said eating his last bit of toast.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione walked down the corridor receiving looks from most of the boys she past she looked down at the floor and smiled to herself she knew she'd matured over the last year but she hadn't quite realised how much.

She was sure someone was shouting her name she turned around and saw Cedric jogging towards her shouting her name she chuckled to herself she'd never saw someonebe so goofy around her before well apart from Ron but that's his usual self.

''Hermione!'' Cedric yelled down the corridor.

''Ahh Cedric i thought i heard someone shouting my name.'' She laughed with him.

''So.. What classes have you got today?'' Cedric asked slightly out of breath.

''Double Potions first with the Slytherins and Ancient rooms with the Huffelpuffs and a free and Herbology double last'' she spoke thinking to herself she had such a boring day but was quite looking forward to potions seen as she would most likely be placed with Harry as a partner.

''Sound exciting'' Cedric said sarcastically.

''Don't make fun'' she joked back.

Just at that moment she noticed out the corner of her eye Draco and Blaise walk past and yet again he seemed to smile maybe not with his face but with his eyes they seemed so sincere but Draco had always been one to walk past and give her looks that could've scared her for life and probably utter some horrible insult under his breath like 'mudblood' or something even worse.

She turned around and followed him with her eyes and was a little embarresed when she had to be reminded where she as by none other than Cedric Diggory.

''Hello? Earth to Hermione!'' he said giving her a slight nudge.

''Oh sorry I just thought I saw something by the door nevermind, anyway I better get to class, it was lovely to chat Ced-'' she said starting to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

''I'll walk you I have a free first and plus I want to ask you something'' he said as they began to walk to potions.

After a while of chatting and a little flirting she was stopped still by him.

''What is is Cedric?'' she said sounding quite worried.

''I erm... was wondering if maybe tomorrow night you'd like to go for a meal in Hogsmede'' he said he was beinging to get quite nervous.

''Oh erm... Yes that would be wonderful.'' She said kissing him on the cheek.

''I'll see you tomorrow then'' he said blushing.

''Goodbye Cedric '' she said walking into the Potions classroom as usual she was the only one there as of such.

''I will now give you your partners for this year'' Slughorn spoke .

''Harry, you'll be partnering with Pansy''

''Ron, you'll be partnered with Blaise''

Ron looked across the room and his eyes met with Blaise 's why did he always get the shortest straw.

''Shamus you'll be partnered with Crabbe''

''And Hermione, you shall be partnerd with let see who's left Ahh Draco''

She swiftly looked across the room and their eyes met he smiled and began to walk towards her, she began breath rather heavily and started to get butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Potions Class**

''Lucky Bastard'' Blaise said to Draco in a whisper.

He began to walk towards her she especially beautiful today her hair was pinned up and little ringlets fell down her face, her eyes were even bigger than usual she smiled and he began to melt this as it .

''Hey Granger'' Draco said throwing a smile her way.

''Hello Malfoy'' she said returning the smile.

''So, Your the brainiest what do you suppose we do?'' he said looking deep inside her eyes.

Usually he could see into a girl soul what she wanted in life, what she looked for in guy and all sorts at the drop of a hat but Hermione was different she seemed interesting and mysterious . When he looked in her eyes he saw kindness and forgiveness but he'd wonder if she could ever forgive him for his actions he was mean to her and treated her like _shit _maybe she would fall for Cedric or even Blaise and he didn't want even think it but she could even end up with Weasley.

''Well we have to listen to our assignment first.'' She said turning her head to face their Professor.

''Suppose so'' he said watching her.

''Now take this time to get to know each other try to talk to one another next lesson we'll begin the real work.'' He said smiling at the class.

''Ahh I see it's like – finding out more about people we already know.'' She said turning her body to face Draco.

''So, what did you do over the summer?'' he said smiling and taking his seat next to her.

''Well I spent most of it at Ron's with Ginny and Harry and occasionally Ron'' she said smiling at him.

''You?'' she returned the question.

''Well what didn't I do, Me and Pansy had a erm... thing'' he said trailing off, hy was he telling Granger this? He was opening up to her more than he had ever to anyone before apart from maybe his mother.

''That didn't end well she kind of maybe fell in love with me.'' He said tempting her to cut in anytme.

''Awh did you break up or are you still together'' she said looking at Pansy who was shooting daggers her way.

''Well we fooled around a little we were never a item but now she just can't let it go, I just haven't found that girl that I want a relationship with yet.'' He said but soon as he said it he felt so stupid but the look in her eyes reassured him that she wasn't judging.

''Draco trust me you'll find her , she's out there somewhere'' she said placing a hand on his.

They both looked down at their hands and looked up at each other.

''So anything you'd like to ask me?'' she said swiftly moving her hand and blushing slightly.

His bubble popped quite quickly as she removed her hand.

''Erm what do you look for in a guy?'' he said glancing back at Blaise who was staring at them.

She looked into his eyes.

''Nice smile'' she said and he smiled.

''Nice eyes'' she said studying his eyes.

''Someone willing to change'' she said thinking about the last few days.

''Honestly, someone willing to fall in love'' she said coughing at the end.

''And you in a woman?'' she asked turning to look at Ron whom as well as Blaise seemed to be studying the pair in detail.

''Beautiful smile, Gorgeous eyes, Nice flowing hair, someone I can be myself with and someone who can make me laugh how I need this girl'' he said looking back at Pansy she was everything he's described but he just wasn't what he wanted.

They both turned to each other and looked into each other's eyes neither blinked they just stared.

''And that's our lesson for today children your homework is to read the footnotes on page 359'' he said ringing a bell.

''I guess i'll do them'' she said walking away something hoisted her backwards though.

''No my treat.' he said smiling at he and walking ahead of her.

**Blaise's POV**

He walked out of potions exhausted he couldn't listen to weasleys voice anymore all he talked about was the war and asked questions about the war frankly he'd had enough of it.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Hermione ahead he ran to catch up with her.

''Hey Hermione'' he said smiling at her.

''Oh hello Blaise you scared me then '' she said laughing.

''I'm sorry I never ment to just thought we could catch up?'' he said they'd talked at the beginning of the summer but only briefly and it was mostly small talk.

''Yes sure we could walk to the library together if you're heading that way?'' she said hopefully.

''Yes I need to return these books so that would be perfect'' he said smiling at her.

''Great so how was your summer Blaise mine was pretty boring how about you enlighten me?'' she said smiling she enjoyed talking to Blaise he could keep a conversation going and she could be herself with him unlike other Slytherins.

''Well i've been into the countryside with Draco and his father we needed to get away from the outcome of the war even though it was over and I made bad decisions it felt like everywhere was out to remind me of them'' he said glancing to the windows.

''Awh I'm so sorry Blaise at least your realising your mistakes now and doing something about them you're a changed man Blaise you've come out of the war a better man someone who your children when you have some of course can be really proud of'' she said hugging him and dragging him off to the libary.

''You know what Hermione your right I am proud of myself I feel like now everythings passed and we're back at school I can finally get over it and move on to better things.'' He said smiling at her.

''Accio the notebook'' she said and a book came out of the muggle section and into her hands.

''So is that your favourite book'' he said putting some back of his own.

''Well it's a great love story , one day i'd like one as pure and amazing as theirs'' she said trusting her new found friend with almost anything.

''You see my favourite muggle genre is horror and thriller and adventure they really get my heart beating.'' He said smiling studying some titles.

''Oh my! I have to go Blaise I'm meeting up with Cedric sorry thanks for your company!'' she said running off hastily.

On her way out she felt someone's hands grab her neck and swing her round to face the other of course it was Pansy.

''Stay away from Draco or i'll have to make you'' she said with a somewhat smug grin on her face.

''You can have Draco I don't have any romantic feelings about him we're just partners in potions now if you don't mind.'' She said walking away Pansy somewhat didn't intimidate Hermione.


End file.
